yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
In the gorge/Stampede!/Timon's fourth dreamhome/Mufasa's death
Here is how the stampede in the gorge took place in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. Back with Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and their friends, they were all still searching. Timon: (snidely) Beyond what you see... beyond what you... (turned toward) Uhh... Hey! Batty Koda: Pumbaa, how's Timon supposed to look beyond what he see, beyond your rear end? Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. Pips: Geez, how many places have we've been to and its no sign of any dreamhome. Jiminy Cricket: 3 so far, Pips, and this is number 4. As for Simba, he was having a quick talk with Scar. Scar: Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you. Simba: Oooh. What is it? Scar: If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? Simba: If you tell me, I'll still act surprised. Scar: (chuckles) You are such a naughty boy. Simba: Come on, Uncle Scar. Scar: No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing. Through Simba's expression, he resented Scar's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugged it off. Scar: Well! I'd better go get him. Simba: I'll go with you. Scar: (loud, snapping tone) No! (regaining composure and chuckles) No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas... Simba: (shocked) You know about that? Scar: Simba, everybody knows about that. Simba: (meek and embarrassed) Really? Scar: Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh? (clearly enjoying himself as he put a paw on Simba's shoulder) Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm? (started to pull away) Simba: Oh... Okay... As Scar patted Simba roughly on the head, he moved off. Simba: Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise? Scar: (turning back over his shoulder) Simba, it's to DIE for. At the edge on the plains, a very large herd of wildebeest were being watched and waited by Shenzi, Banzai, and Edoff of the edge of the herd, hidden under a rock arch. Banzai: (stomach growls) Shenzi: Shut up. Banzai: I can't help it. I'm so hungry... (jumping up) I gotta have a wildebeest! Shenzi: Stay put. Banzai: Well... Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones? Shenzi: No! We wait for the signal from Scar. At last, Scar was mounting a rock in view of the hyenas. Shenzi: There he is... Let's go! Back in the gorge, Simba was waiting impatiently. Simba: Little roar. Pah! Just then, a lizard walked past Simba as he growled at it. As it has no reaction to this first attempt, he then jumped down and tried again. For the third attempt, Simba moved closer again and inhales deeply and roared as the lizard skittered off. With Simba's roar echoing around the canyon, Batty could hear it coming. Batty Koda: Did you guys hear that? Timon: (trudging along the parched floor of the gorge) What this place lacks in water and shade, it makes up for with searing heat and blinding sunshine. Home sweet home, Everybody! Batty then notice from the air is a heard of wildebeest, stampeding towards the group. Batty Koda: Uh, Timon, I'd don't think this will be a perfect dreamhome for us. Timon: Why's that, Batty? Batty Koda: Because we have to RUN! It's a stampede!!!!! Pumbaa: Shall we run for our lives? Timon: Oh, yes, let's. So, they all scream and take off running in front of the huge herd of wildebeests as Sebastian was riding on the back of Scuttle while Crysta, Pips, Batty, the Beetle Boys, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer flew as well. As for Simba, he had a terrified face witnessing hte stampede. So, he took off in front of the herd to the rim of the gorge, where the Hyenas are seen chasing the wildebeest herd, nipping at their heels to drive them over the edge. Meanwhile, Mufasa and Zazu spotted a short distance from the canyon. Zazu: Oh look, Sire, the herd is on the move. Mufasa: Odd... Scar: (running up out of breath) Mufasa. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Simba's down there! Mufasa: Simba? Back with Simba, he kept running and climbed up a dead tree. As for Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and their friends, they all end up on top of one wildebeest's head, then they see the herd separate before them to reveal a cliff's edge. Pumbaa: Hang on, Timon! Timon: This is it! Goodbye, cruel world! Jiminy Cricket: I can see where this is going! The wildebeest screeches to a halt at the edge of the cliff, pitching Pumbaa, Timon, Jiminy, and some of their friends off in slow motion, screaming. After a few midair tumbles, they land lightly in a slow-moving river. Timon stands on Pumbaa's belly. Timon: That's it? (scoffs) That wasn't so bad. You can't knock old Timon down that easy! Yeah. Bring it on! Just then, he noticed an increasing roar of rushing water, and saw that they're approaching the top of a waterfall. Timon: Uh... Pumbaa? Question: is it possible to fall off the edge of the Earth? Pumbaa: Uh, technically, no. The Earth is round like a sphere, Timon, so it doesn't actually have an edge. Then, it revealed to be an absurdly high waterfall. Everyone then scream as they hurtle over the edge. Right in the middle of the fall, Pumbaa paused the movie; back to the silhouettes. Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead. Pumbaa: Be right back! As Timon cracks his neck one way and then the other, grunting. As Pumbaa clattered off-screen, Timon scratched in his ear, sniffs, hums "It's a Small World After All", and casually picked his nose. Just as the sound of a popcorn popper came to a stop, Timon pulled out a big booger, which squishes between his fingertips. He gasped as he realized Pumbaa is coming back. He frantically looked for a tissue, seeing none, he tried to shake it off his hand, then to flick it off. Finally, he wiped it on the seat just as Pumbaa returned, with a huge bag of bugs. Pumbaa: Okay, I got the jumbo so we could share. (paused for a beat as he realized Timon is just sitting there stock-still) ...Were you just picking your nose? Timon: (indignantly) Nooo, I had an itch on the inside! He grabbed some bugs and chowed down, then clicked the remote. The movie resumed, with Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and some of their friends plummeting down the waterfall and screaming. Meanwhile, Zazu flew ahead of Mufasa and Scar, down into the canyon where he spotted Simba. Simba: (clinging precariously to a tree) Zazu! Help me!! Zazu: Your father is on the way! Hold on! Simba: (losing grip) Hurry! Then, Mufasa and Scar are on the lower ledges of the gorge while Zazu flew back to Mufasa and pointed out where Simba is. Zazu: There! There! On that tree! Mufasa: Hold on, Simba! In the gully, a wildebeest rams the tree Simba's on, nearly breaking it. Simba: (screaming) So, Mufasa ran out into the herd, joining the stampede. Zazu: Oh, Scar, this is awful. What will we do? What will we do? Hah... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he...! Scar backhanded Zazu into a rock wall, knocking him out. He then followed Mufasa's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow casted mysteriously from the bottom of the gully. Soon, Mufasa ran with the herd till slightly past the tree. He whiped around the front of some wildebeest and ran into the herd towards Simba's tree. He got rammed headfirst once, throwing him to the ground. A wildebeest hit Simba's tree, throwing him into the air. Mufasa got up in time to catch Simba in the air with his mouth. He got hit again and accidentally threw Simba. He dodged a few oncoming wildebeest, Mufasa ran by with the herd and grabbed Simba. He jumped up to a near rock ledge and sat Simba down, but is immediately struck by a wildebeest and carried off into the stampede. Simba: DAD! Simba watched in horror as he cannot find his father in the swirling mass of wildebeest below him. At the last second, Mufasa leaped out of the herd and started to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Simba turned and started to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Simba's sight, Mufasa reached a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness. His claws are scraping and his back paws have no traction. Above him on the ledge is Scar. Mufasa: Scar! Broth... (sliped, barely hanging on) Brother! Help me! Scar looked disdainfully down, and then suddenly latcheed onto Mufasa's forepaws with claws extended. Mufasa roared, primarily from the sudden pain of Scar's claws, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changed to one of horror as he recognizes Scar's intent. Scar: (slowly and evilly) Long live the king. Scar threw his brother backwards as Mufasa free-fell, back first down to the stampede. Mufasa: (screaming) As for Simba, he watched his father hit the ground. Simba: No! Then, the herd passed with Simba climbing down. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225